Labeling equipment of this general type removes labels from a label supply box by means of label plates rotatably carried by a rotating support. After each plate has been glue-coated, the plate removes the foremost label from the supply box by a rolling motion and thereupon transfers the label to a label conveyor from which the labels then are again transferred and adhered onto containers such as bottles. Problems arise in this process, particularly when gaps are present in the flow of receptacles to be labeled because in that event the label conveyor presents labels lacking corresponding receptacles. As a rule the labeling equipment is driven continuously and therefore cannot be stopped. Thus, excess labels accumulate and operation is interfered with.
German patent document 30 44 879 C2, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses labeling equipment of this general type which circumvents this problem by blocking removal of individual labels in continuously running labeling equipment. Clutches are provided which, when a receptacle gap occurs, disengage corresponding label plates from their constrained motion, so that these plates do not carry out their rolling motion at the label box and accordingly do not remove any label.
The label shafts of this known design are split and the clutches are between the label-shaft segments.
This design has certain drawbacks because of additional and costly couplings which are needed on the gear assembly and which furthermore present control difficulties.